Ninja of the Nova
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The Nova have a new weapon in their war against Earth. A pawn, in their strange and twisted plots. Stolen from his world long ago, this creauture is neither man nor beast but a breed apart; an entity otherwordly in his power-from a time long since past. Sent to spy upon the Pandora, his task soon takes on a life of its own, causing his cold heart to stir at long last. Narutoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all again, this is Agurra of the Darkness and Neonzangetsu with yet another new crossover for your viewing pleasure. Today we will be brining you a relatively untouched crossover, which w hope will lead to other crossovers of a similar nature to be produced. The series in question is the ecchi anime Freezing-which while being a bit of a knock off of Claymore its still a decent and entertaining crossover. I figured since it hasn't been done much, and those that have been done haven't gone very far, it would be a nice change of pace. Not too much else to say right now so let's dive in. Major props to Agurra of the Darkness for writing most of this chapter. So...**

**...here we go!**

_"This is the competition? How...dissapointing."_

_~?_

**Ninja of the Nova **

_"Pandora...Female warriors, designed and trained to battle against Nova, protectors of humanity...And this is how they train themselves? Baffling."_ These were the words ringing through the visage of the faceless figure as he observed the procceedings below. Cloaked in blackness, surrounded on all sides by broken or rotting buildings, he looked on with ease despite the heavy rain drops pouring down upon him for every second he sat prone upon the broken balcony.

His vision, not obscured, allowed him to continue to watch the sight unfold before him, which was unusual to say the least. That being several teenage girls, in bright purple uniforms, complete with insanely short skirts and cute little blue bows….Currently in the midst of stabbing, slashing, gouging, eviscerating and generally mutilating each other in more ways than any movie slasher villain.

For a single moment, his eyes locked on to a young girl with a pair of green pigtails, swinging a pair of what appeared to be a pair of small tomahawks at another, smaller, blonde girl, deflecting the strikes with a cross shape spear weapon. Despite their young age and seemingly fragile appearance, both teens fought with unmatched brutality and intensity, each peering into the other with a mixture of concentration and determination, with the goal of which to be the last one standing.

The exchange lasted for a few moments, with the battle being a standard "give and take" affair, one blow being deflected or counter by each figure. For a moment it seemed the spear wielding girl held the upper hand, taking advantage of her weapons longer reach and the momentum she gained from rotating the spear along with her body, essentially creating razor sharp wheel movements.

She seemed to have the tomahawk girl cornered, when without warning, the girl launched one of her axe like weapons at the girl, firmly planting it into the girl's right knee, splattering blood in every direction. Splinters of bone and sinew spattered across the ground, eliciting the slightest twinge of sympathy in his eyes., along with a few bone fragments.

Kneecapped, the girl's assault promptly sputtered and died. Losing her grip on her spear she dropped onto her one good knee, screaming in blind agony; her voice drowned out by the rain and thunder. However, the green haired girl hadn't finished her assault, quickly closing the gape between her and her opponent before slashing her throat wide open with her remaining weapon. Blood sprayed, spurting from her neck as though a hose had just been punctured, leaking fitfully between fingers that stuggled to slow the flow.

The now dying girl piteously attempted to scream again in agony-only to let out a sickening gurling noise. Blood flowed from her mouth in small bubbles, wordless sounds leaking out of her mouth. All the while her eyes remained wide in an eerie sear of terror and pain, tears seemingly leaking out, yet the rain preventing any accurate measure.

Barely mustering out one last choked sob the girl promptly fell flat into the wet muddy ground, her blood quickly forming a large puddle around her, while her attacker looked on with apathy. Instead, she opened up her free hand, resulting in a strange blue like energy forming, the ethereal flow gradually taking shape before forming a second replacement tomahawk in her palm.

With both weapons in hand, the girl turned to leave and seek out new prey...

...Only to stop and let out a pain filled rattle as three arrows quickly pierced her unprotected backside, one drilling into her her lower back and another puncturing her right knee.

In less than a second, she too hit the ground, weapons falling from numbed fingers, blood also forming around her body, quickly mixing with the water surrounding her. Her assailant meanwhile, remained unseen to the observer, eyes remaining trained on the defeated pair for a moment, watching as more of the fluid that helped provide them with life, slowly washed away with the rain.

_"A brutal test to establish dominance and skill amongst the ranks. Effective in terms of combat experience and application. In terms of preservation of life and mental health however, hardly the standard that would be deemed acceptable."_

His eyes quickly raised from the scene below, now overlooking the massive battlefield on which he stood. Roughly five miles of land surrounded him, countless half-completed and/or broken buildings littered the area, which was considerably darker and more atmospheric due in part to the rain and blackened sky. Thankfully -depending on who you were asking- this cacophony of noise served to drown out the anguished cries of the countless defeated souls who languished in their suffering; each covered in grizzly injuries, some with missing limbs or ruptured organs, screaming in pain that couldn't even be described through written or spoken words.

The spectacle had been going on for roughly two hours at this point, during which he'd seen individuals who likely knew each other and interacted with each other as comrades in arms and potentially friends, went out of their way to effectively mutilate each other seemingly without mercy. It was….Unsightly to say the least.

Ignoring the rather brutal showing of carnage, the stranger also took note of the level of skill or _rather_ the more skilled combatants of the warriors currently in battle. Taking particular note that only a small handful of those individuals remained, all of whom were currently congregating in a single area.

In the mere blink of an eye, the stranger quickly zoned in on the group's energy signature, noting that there seemed to be roughly seven individuals left, each with varying levels of power. Blue eyes flashed into red-an all too familiar gleam for one who knew were to look."

"Distance from Targets, two hundred meters." he murmured. "Estimated time of arrival, ten point eight seconds."

With a single superhuman burst of speed that would've put a stealth bomber to shame, the stranger rocketed towards the spot, yet without so much as a making a single noticeable nose. Moving as quickly and silently as the wind, with the rain and thunder helping to cover any additional sounds his movements produced, he flitted through the battlefield.

As he lept through the obstacles before him, his mind remained locked on the battle ahead of him, though things were already seemingly in motion.

"Number of potential targets, reduced from seven to five….Five to four…..Four to three."

It seemed as if with each step he took another target signal fell, combatants being dispatched with unprecedented speeds. Ordinarily for such a bloody and brutal form of combat, that would be commonplace, especially with such a large group. However, what caught the strangers' eye, and interest was that prior to approaching he took note that one of the energy signatures seemed slightly stronger than the others from before. And it was that same signature that was currently laying waste to the seven remaining combatants.

A loud scream alerted the stranger that he was near, effectively breaking his concentration for a moment. Though it didn't matter at this point as he alighted only a few feet away.

Quickly ducking into the shadows, his eyes scanned the field below him and acted with internal surprise at the sight before him. Seven similarly dressed individuals, all laid about on the ground, each covered in injuries of varying degrees of severity, blood flowing out of each of them in large and potentially hazardous amounts. Weapons similarly adorned the ground around and near them, some seemingly whole, while others were all but shattered, broken, and reduced to little more than shards of metal.

His eyes quickly intensified their scan, promptly locating the only remaining signature that remained strong enough in the area. There standing seemingly triumphant among the bodies of her defeated opponents, stood a young girl, seemingly around seventeen years of age, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, clad in a long red and white, gold trimmed dress and brown boots. In her hand however, was one of the oddest weapons the stranger's eyes had ever seen. It had the appearance of a massive single blade, yet it was mid-handled, held predominately in a reverse gripe, with the majority of the blade pointing upwards towards the girl's shoulder in a bracing stance.

To further add to the girl's already substantial intimidation factor, there was a seemingly dead, borderline sociopathic look in her eyes. It almost looked as though her mind was completely focused into a single-minded pursuit, that drive being battle and carnage, to crush any opponent that stood before her, and proceed to cut them down to any degree in order to keep them from advancing.

_"Observation, The Pandora clad in red, appears far stronger than the others seen upon the battlefield. Her energy level is surprisingly high, and her mental state, based on what I can see, indicates a lack of regard for personal safety or remorse towards those she fights, be they Nova or even her own allies. Determination: Threat level, Mid to High level. Further observation is required."_

"Well, Well, Well. Guess we're the only ones left, huh."

The stranger's focus quickly diverted from the blonde Pandora, locking on another girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere and make it past his sensors.A substantial feat. In terms of appearances, the girl was clad in the same uniform as the other warriors, her red hair done up in side braids with blue ribbons. Brown eyes shone from that heart-shaped face, glittering with such arrogance, that caused the stranger to actually frown at her. In his estimation, a high opinion of onesself always resulted in casualties.

The blonde Pandora seemed to share his sentiment, as she barely acknowledge the girls presence, only returning her question with a slight turn of the head and a deepening frown upon her face. Though her grip on her oddly shaped blade had increased significantly, she stood still as a statue and made no move to strike.

The red head, looked at the fallen warriors who had tried and failed to fell the stronger Red Pandora, laughing slightly at the sight, "You certaintly made a mess of things here. I have to say though, I figured you'd have a little more restraint since this is meant to be a combatant exercise and simulation, don't want to actually kill or cripple anyone now do we?"

Again the blonde Pandora said nothing, though this time she actually turned her entire body to face the Red head, raising her right arm slightly so as to better guard herself in the event of an attack.

"Still keeping with the silent treatment I see." The red head said in a manner meant to indicate mocking, as she carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "No big deal I guess, not like we're expected to communicate with the people we fight."

The Blonde Pandora quickly raised her guard as the Redhead's face became battle hardened and psychotic, opening her arms wide as four chains, tipped with heavy metal spikes appeared on her back.

"So, let's just skip the pleasantries and get right on to the part where I rip you apart and take the Number One spot. Shall we, Miss Untouchable Queen?"

Without another thought the Redhead launched herself at the Blonde Pandora, chains following at high speed, while the stranger continued to watch in interest.

_"Observation, the Chain wielding Pandora is showing signs of great confidence in her fighting capabilities, yet the energy I'm sensing from her doesn't even come close to matching those of the Pandora, now classified as Queen. Similarly, her emotional state, while intense, does not exhibit the same level of concentration and focus of Queen, making it unlikely she will be defeated."_

His words seemed to ring true, as the Redhead and the blonde-haired Queen, leapt all across the battlefield at one another. As expected of one wielding such a strange weapon, the Red-hair girl launched her chains in every direction attempting to skewer the Blonde. Yet with precise movement and impressive grace, hr adversary easily evaded or deflected each attack launched at her.

The battle continued with no apparent end, as the pair seemingly made it to the boarder of the battleground. Queen, currently had her back pinned to the wall, yet was showing no clear signs of fatigue, while the Red haired Chain wielder was currently breathing somewhat heavily, but had not lost her grand standing confidence.

"Well Miss Queen, looks like you've run out of places to run. Guess it's finally time I DETHRONED YOU!"

With a ferocious roar, the girl launched all four of her chains simultaneously at the Blonde Pandora, the speed at which they flew also seemed to have increased as the Blonde target of the attack could not evade in time, but quickly mustered a defense, consisting of her massive blade, placing it before her body. The bladed chains collided with the blade, unleashing an ear splitting screech as the blonde girl was sent rocketing through the wall, crashing against it with bone shattering impact, actually breaking through the wall itself and flying beyond the field limits.

The red head, unleashed a rather unsettling laugh at her attack, "So much for being Untouchable. Now I just have to finish her off and I'll be the Queen around her."

She quickly proceeded to fly through the hole in the wall, after her target. The stranger took note of the sight before overlooking the field he remained on, observing what appeared to be several air born vehicles, I.E. helicopters descending upon the field.

_"Overall Assessment: Battle simulation seems to have concluded, yet Target known simply as Queen, seems to remain standing within the contest along with the Chain wielder. Due to her current threat level, it would be wise to pursue her further to gather additional information. Additionally, multiple energy signatures are approaching the field, likely to perform medical treatment on the wounded. Best to leave now to avoid compromising the mission."_

With that last thought, the stranger quickly sped forward, exiting through the hole formed by the last two combatants as he made his way towards their continued fight.

Picking up on his intended targets respective energy signatures was relatively easy, primary Queen's as despite the consistent battles, her energy remained strong, while the Chain wielders seemed to quickly be fading with each second.

Within milliseconds, the mysterious watcher found himself hiding on the ceiling of what he could only assume was part of the massive school in which the battlefield resided in. Looking down he quickly regained his bearings and focus on the two fighters.

The Red headed chain wielder looked pretty worse for wear, her clothing being ripped to shreds, leaving her mostly in her underwear, with plenty of cuts on her body. Her disheveled state was further accentuated by a maddened look in her eyes, glaring down on the Blonde haired Queen with rampant fury.

Speaking of the queen, despite being blasted through a wall and fighting for several more seconds with the girl, she remained unscathed, there wasn't so much as a speck of dirt or hair out of place.

_"Fascinating, continued evaluation of the one called Queen, further reveals she has great skill in combat, remaining unharmed despite fighting numerous battles. Threat level, seems more suited to High rather than mid-level."_

The pair seemed prepared to square off again, when the sound of footsteps quickly diverted the watchers attention as he heard the words:

"It's you isn't it….Kazuha?"

His gaze quickly zeroed in on a young, presumably Sixteen year old teenager, with short blue hair and brown eyes running towards Queen, meriting a more intense gaze.

"New subject approaching, physically he appears unimpressive, no muscle or apparent combat training prevalent give his appearance. Likewise his mental state seems rather fragile or innocent, simply put naïve. _What exactly is he…?"_

As if like a domino effect, the watch saw, with a mixture of fascination and confusion as the blue haired boy quickly hugged the blonde girl from behind. Though a few missteps, caused by the girls own confusion at the situation, she promptly fell on her back, with the boys face directly in her chest. Naturally being such a hardened warrior, one would expect the Queen to respond with violence, potentially strike or even severally injuring the young boy.

Instead her face of calm concentration, was replaced with a look of sheer panic and terror, practically begging the teen to get off her. Rather than comply he remained latched on tight, which in turn resulted in the Red haired Chain wielder to take advantage of the opening and strike the downed blonde….Specifically in the Eye.

Her scream echoed throughout the halls, and several people started to take note of the situation. However, the observer didn't seem the least bit interested, instead going over what he'd just seen in his head.

_"Strange, all prior experience shows the one called Queen as a highly capable warrior and combatant, able to fend off attacks from armed warriors without so much as flicker of fear in her eyes. Yet a single touch from such an…unimpressive being as that boy and she suddenly becomes completely helpless. Strange. The actions of the redheaded one however...unsetting. Temporary intervention deemed neccessary."_

Frowning, he pointed one finger forward thumb rising behind it in the parody of a toy gun. One eye squeezed itself shut as he concentrated, a thin current of energy began to gether at the edge of his fingertip. Counting the seconds, he resolved his aim and squeezed the trigger. In his mind, an imaginary hammer came crashing down, releasing the energy he'd held in check.

_Ting!_

The bullet of wind rocketed forward without so much as a sound, striking unerringly at the Queen's opponent before she could follow up her foul attack. It was a clean through and through, piercing her stomach, but for whatever purposes, his sneak attack seemed to spur the Queen into motion. Lashing out with her weapon, she furiously carved a crimson trench into her opponent, sending her tumbling away in a shower of blood. Odly the watcher found this sudden display of brutality amusing.

_"Interesting."_

He continued to ponder this for a moment, watching as the Queen and the other young girl was quickly taken away, leaving the boy looking on in horror at the cold murder that'd had just taken place. The watcher gave the blonde girl one last look, _"These recent events, demands further study to better understand what exactly just took place. However, today's observations must cease, as continued surveillance may very well result in exposure."_

With that he promptly vanished again, quietly moving throughout the high points of the building, quickly making his way towards the outside of the school itself.

_"Overall assessment: Pandora seem to have a great deal of fighting potential, with some, such as the one called Queen being especially dangerous. Yet they also seem somewhat fragile, either being easily felled by their own comrades or through other undetermined means. Hopefully continued obersavation will determine…."_

"Hey! Buddy!"

The shadowy watcher looked behind him, finding three young girls staring at him, all clad in the same purple uniforms he saw the other Pandora from before wearing. One of the girls had red hair similar to the chain wielder, but it was not done in any fashion, save for being slightly longer in the back, while also having rather pale skin and brown eyes. The second had dark blue hair in a short pony tail and green eyes, while the third had rather long orange hair in a long pony tail. Of the three the last was the only one with a different appearance, seemingly replacing the traditional uniform for a pair of shorts, sneakers and a purple uniform top, exposing a good amount of her body to the world.

The three girls all looked at the stranger with obvious wicked intent, each smirking with apparent interest as they slowly made their way towards him, gradually surrounding him.

The red haired girl, the apparent leader, spoke first, "Well girls, it would appear we found ourselves an intruder on school grounds. Surely he must have known that this is private property and only students or staff are allowed on campus without a pass of some kind."

The orange haired girl chuckled at the comment, "And according to school rules, any intruders found on the premise must be brought to the headmistresses office when discovered, with force permitted if necessary."

The blue haired girl seemed to lick her lips at the prospect, "And since the three of us didn't get to participate in the Carnival this year for our unsavory actions, we haven't had a good battle in a while."

Each girl promptly summoned the same blue energy seen earlier to summon forth weapons. The red head's weapon was a long, axe like halberd, while the blue haired girl summoned two chain flails and the Orange haired girl called forth two double bladed swords.

Quickly the trio encircled the stranger, eager to draw blood. The stranger meanwhile seemed uninterested in the group, mind instead focused on a different matter.

_"Subject has been discovered, risk of exposure no prevalent. Appropriate response…"_ With a quick shift of the wrist, he slowly flexed his left hand, making a loud cracking sound as he did.

The red head looked on, laughing lightly at the sight, "Well, seems we've got a tough guy on our hands ladies. Guess that means we don't have to hold back." Each girl readied their weapons and charged.

With a single gaze, he locked onto all three girls with his eyes, one last thought running through his head before they attacked.

_"Terminate Witnesses with Extreme Prejudice!"_

* * *

For the briefest second, Satilizer El Bridget, remaining good eye widened as she found herself drawn to a nearby window looking on for some unexplained reason. The feeling however, was fleeting and vanished as quickly as it began.

Her only thought was thus:

"What was that?"

* * *

The slaughter was as short as it was brutal.

A loud cough was heard as the Orange haired sword wielder, her eyes wide as saucers, toppled on her back unconscious, her broken blades stabbed into the ground, quickly fading away. Similarly, the blue-haired lass struck the dirt face first, eyes wide open for a single moment, some blood leaking from her mouth, whilst her chain weapons were broken all across the ground. All the while the remaining Pandora slowly found herself hoisted off the ground and into the air. Her axe lay broken in twine, with the intruder's hand wrapped firmly around her head, squeezing with intense pressure that made it feel like her skull was going to cave in on her at any moment.

She couldn't even manage a scream, having been quicky struck in the throat by her attacker before he caught her in this position. She could only hang their, quivering as he looked upon her with a pair of dead, almost machine like eyes.

_"Witnesses incapacitated, to be terminated in order to ensure exposure of subject is prevented."_

That cold, robotic voice, caused the girl to squirm in panic, trying desperately to manage a scream only to produce practically inaudible whispers. His hand quickly tightening around her head as her panic grew, and her squirming increased.

_**"However."**_

She promptly ceased her struggles when he spoke, hoping against hope. Almost immediately her world went black-body crumpling as result of a hard strike to the abdomen. Her body was dropped unceremoniously into the ground itself, the stranger left looking at the three.

_"Any termination of witnesses would result in likely exposure of subject as well, which must be avoided for now. Thus counter measure must be employed."_

He then proceeded to flip the girl over and latch his hand onto her head. Though he used his left hand, which upon closer inspection one would note was completely covered in bandages, obscuring it from view. Once his grip was established, the arm seemed to glow for a single instant, and the girl appeared to physically cringe before settling down. He repeated this process with the other two before taking another glance at them, eyes.

_"Counter measure successful. Information and memory pertaining to this encounter has been removed. Observation can continue without fear of retaliation."_

With that he promptly and swiftly made his way to exit the campus and return to his original hiding spot, taking one last note of the days events, "Of the subjects observed so far, Queen appears the most vital target to best assess the strength of the Pandora. Will continue observation of her and report findings when satisfactory data has been gather. Once said objective is complete, annihilation of the Pandora will be a success."

**A/N: And there we have it! What is Naruto doing working for the Nova? Why is he spying on the Pandora? All those answers and more will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**So...in the Immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Discovery

**A/N: Miss us folks?! We're back again! ****Hey, all! We're back! First off, I wanted to say thank you to all those who have supported me and encouraged me to stick with what I'm doing, and more importantly, to remain on this site. I've decided to buck and, despite the the undue anger and aggression I've been receiving from both sources anonymous and otherwise...I'm going to stick around. Writing has been my passin for all of six years, and I wouldn't give it up for the world. If I stopped writing on this sight I'd just feel...hollow, ya know? Its simply who I am, I guess.**

**Now, I've been through the ringer as of late, but it seems things are finally starting to look up for me at long last. My living situation has been rectified, I'll be going back to school soon, and to top it all off, I recently found a new job! Working an evening shift tonight! Now,I know what you're thinking. Will work cut down on the frantic updating I've been doing as of late? Not so! There are many hours in the day, and I'm definitely going to work hard to continue to update all my fics-Prometheus being one of them- So thanks, ya'll for the support. Love you guys! Agurra was a major help in this chapter as well-I don't know what I'd do without him!**

**As to this story, its just an idea I got, and I don't belive anyone has tried it yet, so...**

**...here we go! Fair Warning! Violence and gore in this chapter!**

_"This...does not compute._

_~?_

**Discovery**

Light filled a rather dark empty room, in which three individuals stood. Two of them were currently standing in front of a desk where the third sat, clearly indicating the difference in rank between the three. The two stood quietly while their superior officer looked over some documents placed on her desk, her eyes scanning over every word, careful not to miss a single detail.

After a few tense moments of scanning, the women let out a sigh as she brought her eyes up to meet those of the other two. Her gaze was rather blank, but still held a serious air about it.

"You're certain the information here is accurate? I don't wish to question neither yours nor the credibility of our security systems, however, what you are suggesting is rather disturbing to think about."

The two women stiffened slightly at the words, both shown to be women in the late twenties to early thirties. One of them had short black hair, in a light blue top with a navy blue tie, navy blue skirt, leggings and black shoes, and she chose to speak first.

"I'm afraid it's the only plausible explanation we have given the circumstance. The three were found badly beaten and the security footage we were able to recover from the scene seems to all but assure our suspicions."

The women behind the desk, an older women in her forties in a white nun like outfit, hardened her gaze somewhat as she perched her chin on her now interlocked fingers as she looked on.

"What about the condition of the three students found at the scene. Were there any serious injuries?" Her gaze quickly shifting to the other woman in the room, who was a slightly taller woman, with long green hair done in a pony tail, wearing a white lab coat over a purple top and skirt, with tan leggings and boots.

The apparent medic quickly held up a clipboard looking it over, "The three girls sustained some injuries but nothing too serious. Mostly a few broken ribs and some bruises but nothing their stigmata can't heal in a day or so, thus there is no danger for serious or life threatening injuries."

Her assessment earned a look of relief from the seated woman, her visage softening somewhat, "That's good to hear. Not only for them, but if three second year Pandora were suddenly critically injured, it would run the risk of sending the entire school into a panic."

"I wouldn't be so sure we're out of the woods yet." The green haired medic quickly spoke with an unnerving tone in her voice.

Her compatriot looked at the woman with a hint of uneasiness, "What do you mean by that Elize? Is there something else?"

The now identified Elize nodded, "While their physical condition wasn't anything too serious, I'm somewhat worried about their mental state. I had interviewed all three when they woke up and asked them about what happened, but they apparently had no clear memory of what happened or who attacked them."

She quickly shifted through the notes in her clipboard before stopping at one page and turning it to show the others present, "I decided to conduct a cat scan on the three to find the source of the problem. To put it simply it seems that whoever or whatever attacked them more than likely erased their short term memory of the experience, though it doesn't seem like it will cause any permanent damage."

Her words returned the uneasiness to her superior, "Yumi, what about the security footage, were they able to pick up anything?"

Yumi however, only shook her head, quickly pulling down a holographic screen in the room, a large picture forming in the center, "Unfortunately Sister Margaret, all we manage to get are a few shadows and shapes, the video seems to be experiencing some kind of interference, possibly from the attack."

With a few hand movements the picture quickly shifted, showing a rather static laced image where the three girls were somewhat visible, seemingly confronting another figure whose entire appearance was covered in darkness and barely noticeable.

"As you can see, we are able to atleast see part of the confrontation at first. Seems the three ran came across the attacker and prepared to subdue him," as Yumi spoke the video, what was visible, showed the three readying their weapons and preparing to charge, "However, just before any of the actual combat begins…." The entire picture quickly turned into nothing but static, lasting for several seconds before clearing up completely, now revealing a clear field, with the unconscious bodies of the three girls the only things present in the field.

"It would appear that whatever it was, wanted to make sure it wasn't seen and somehow managed to remove any memories and video of it's existence. In other words, we're pretty much chasing a ghost or shadow at this point."

Sister Margaret frowned at the footage, both for the lack of clear evidence there were able to pull from it and the knowledge that there was an extremely dangerous figure lurking around the school, "Just going by his behavior, it's clear this intruder knows the schools layout and is more than capable of handling Pandora. More to the point, if we take any kind of precautions, there's no telling what course of action he might take. That doesn't leave many options."

Quietly musing to herself the school's headmistress stood up from her seat and made her was to the window looking upon the school, unnerved by the fact there was someone concealing himself within the school.

"Yumi, Elize, for now this information doesn't leave this room. We can't run the risk of starting a panic when we have so little information to go off of. Also, if this individual is smart enough to erase all memories of his existence from witnesses, then any measures we take will just make him act more cautiously and possibly impossible to locate."

The two teachers frowned at the notion, not the least bit thrilled about concealing such dangerous information from the students or faculty.

"What should we do then, we can't just wait around for whatever this thing is to strike. It might end up killing someone if we don't act now." Yumi spoke with passion in her voice, her worry for the students clearly obvious.

The headmistress however, shook her head, "I sincerely doubt that will happen. If this intruder wanted to simply kill the students, then it would have disposed of the three from earlier. It's more likely gathering information, and doesn't want to be discovered, meaning it will do everything possible to stay concealed. We simply have to wait for it to either make a move or a misstep, then we can take action."

Turning to face the two she noted the uncomfortable looks present on both of them, "I know this isn't the best solution, but we must remember in battle sometimes we must sit and wait for the enemy to act before we attack. Patience is just as important in combat as strength." She quickly shifted to a small smile to lighten the mood, "Now then, you two should report back to class, we can't have the students thinking something is amiss with the teachers disappearing now can we."

The two women wordlessly nodded, bowing to the headmistress before exiting through the door. Once gone, the Headmistress's smile dropped as she once again turned to the window, looking about the school that was currently bathed in the warm glow of the Afternoon sun, the sounds of laughing and chattering students filling the air.

Yet despite the serene setting, Sister Margerat could practically feel an icy chill run throughout her body, eyes continuously looking all over the school, looking for the slightighest twitch of a shadow, unable to fully relax knowing there was something out there, ready to strike.

However, for now all she could do was return to her work, waiting to see what would happen, yet still unable to shake the cold feeling of dread that lingered over her head.

"What exactly is going on here...?"

* * *

Miles away from the campus, nestled safely within the mountains, a young man began the arduous proccess of cleaning his body from the stains that marred it. Not his of course. Theirs. Those he'd beaten.

Strong hands-one wrapped in dark bandages, the other a healthy huma tan-dipped into the basin smoothly and emerged with cupping a handful of water. He paused, staring down at his reflection. Bright blond, molten gold hair framed his whiskered visage, chin length bangs drifting softly in the wind. He contemplated his reflection in the liquid for a moment.

Mismatching eyes stared back at him from within his whiskered face; one a serene blue calm, the other an eerie, soulless gold, shaped more like a warped star than an actual iris. Its sclera darkened to blackness-one could see that this eye clearly differentiated from the other in more than just base appearance alone. It was part of the tissue they'd grafted onto him so long ago. It was a biological camera of sorts-everything it saw was relayed back to is bretheren within their dimension and served as a pseudo-link between him and its masters. Occasionally, it would even return their sentiments.

Oddly enough, they were...actuallly _pleased_ by the actions he had taken today. They liked the idea of him proving her superiority to the weaker creautres; and they approved of the actions he had taken to maintain his anonimity. Observation could continue. But the actions taken toward the Queen, of intervening on her behalf were deemed as...

_Problematic._

Such a simple little word; and yet it perfectly described the state of his mental being in that moment. His. He still had to remind himself that he existed sometimes. That this changed -upgraded- body wasn't just a shell of some sort, that it maintained a physical concsiousness beyond the orders branded into the back of his brain. Naruto wondered if he'd done the right thing, by sparing those three. Perhaps it would have been better to simply slay them and be done with it.

He splashed some water onto his face, cleaning it of blood. It washed away easily enough, but the tiny seed of guild planted in his chest lingered. Persisted. Was it wrong then that he had enjoyed beating those Pandora down as he had? That he, Naruto, had actually enjoyed himself? Combat was a rare treat for him, one that allowed him feel like a true individual when there was none. There was a beauty to battle that made you forget everything and everything

_Bzzaaaap!_

He spasmed slightly. Thinking of the name-his identity-always sent a tiny jolt of pain through his mind as his masters cracked the whip.

Part of him revelled in it.

They couldn't control him-not completely-and they dissaproved of the idea of him thinking of himself as an individual. He was they. They were him. There was no individual. They, were one. He had but to look at his left arm to remember that. They'd improved him. He still lived because of them. His mortal body should have crumpled away a long time ago-but they kept him alive. He wasn't human. Yet at the same time he wasn't Nova either. He was something in between. A hybrid, maybe.

He was an outcast.

Satellizer fascinated him. Her skills marked her as a target, on he should eliminate. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was certain his masters would aprove.

But in the end, it changed nothing. Human or Nova, he knew he couldn't afford to feel anything beyond curiosity. To do so was to stray into disaster-and anything was better than that. He dimly recalled the last time he had dared to experience emotions; and the terrible pain that came with them. No. He would feel nothing. He would watch, yes, but not interfere. Never.

_Never again._

* * *

Despite his recent reservations however, his observation continued well into the evening.

And it paid off in spades; he was treated to an even rarer sight towards the end of the day.

Ganessa Roland hadn't taken her "loss" well. So not well in fact, that she had seen fit to challenge the Untouchable Queen to a rematch. She looked absolutley livid, her face red as her hair. A part of him thought it was a look that suited her; he'd always had a thing for redheads. The thought-the innocent humanity of it-surprised the watcher. He should not be thinking such things. His task was to observe. Nothing more. Any other odd thought was to be deemed traitorous and discarded. So he looked on, observing quietly as the scene played out beneath his feet.

"Fight me, Satellizer!" she demanded! "No cheap tricks this time!"

Without waiting for any confirmaton from her fellow sophomore, the redhead activated her volt weapon and lunged. Her chain attacks were sloppy, driven by rage and fury. Almost unworthy of recording. By comparison Satellizer was the picture of grace, swatting away the sharpened points with contemptuous ease. He wasn't sure how long they raged back and forth across the courtyard or how many gathered to watch their squabbles-only that Ganessa finally grew infuriated by it!

"ENOUGH! I don't care if its forbidden! I'm taking you down!"

Before his very eyes her body was eclipsed by blue light, rocking the yard to its very bones. That in and of itself wasn't impressive, but what followed next certainly was. Her crimson tresses turned a stark white; those enraged orbs staining yellow before his very eyes. Ah. Now this, Naruto thought perhaps, was worthy of watching. His eyes returned to the scene with renewed interest, carefully recording every he saw.

"Pandora mode." he observed, eyes widening. "Fascinating...

There was a moment of terrible silence as Ganessa glared bloody red daggers at the Untouchable Queen. Surprisingly, Satellizer broke it herself.

_...annnoying."_

"Huh? What was that?!"

It happened in an instant - one might have missed it if they'd blinked. But Naruto didn't blink, both eyes trained unnerringly upon the sight unfolding below him.

Those flaxxen tresses flashed white, her eyes staining a bright gold...so much like his altered eye. Her weapon hand bristled, the massive cleaver she bore manifesting in a swirl of stigmata. Before Ganessa could even attempt a reply, a counter, or anything at all, it was over. Satellizer shot forward, her body little more than a blur of white light. Even in Pandora Mode, Ganessa proved unable to react in time. The blade struck down a heartbeat later, shedding cloth and drawing blood. Ganessa folded to the ground like a house of cards.

Naruto said nothing. He merely observed.

* * *

But it wasn't enough. Not anymore.

More and more he found himself fascinated by Satellizer L. Bridget, curious as to what actions she would take, and what inspired her to do so. Her animosity with Aoi Kazuya intrigued him - her dogged refusal to speak with the strange boy who had nearly cost her victory only a day before. But there was more than idle curiosity here, part of him longed to speak with her. What made those ice blue eyes so hollow-so very much like his own? What foul trials and tribulations had conspired to make her this way; to shun all touch? He didn't understand it at all. It had only been two days, so why, _why _was he so fascinated with her?

Naruto couldn't bring himself to approach the Pandora however, try as he might...but a very small part of him desired it nonetheless. Would it be so wrong to speak with her and then erase her memory afterwards? Just once; he was sure that would be enough to purge himself of this foul temptation that seemed to plague him at every turn.

He was still weighing it as an option when the incident began. Mismatching eyes watched from a hidden vantage point. Satellizer had retreated to the roof and, once again, that blasted Aoi had decided to follow her. The lad simply didn't know how to take a hint. Only slightly more conspicuous Kaho Hiiragi and Arthur Crypton trailed after them, no doubt to listen in on whatever might be said. Naruto quietly prided himself of learning the identity of almost every pandora and limiter when he'd first arrived.

Even so, he still would've watched for posterity's sake...that is, until a certain third year and her limiters accosted them. A pandora should only have one. Something knotted in his stomach at the thought. But still he waited, praying that the situation would resolve itself.

It did not.

With growing rage, he watched a sordid series of events unfold, as the powerless pair was held captive in the trio's freezing field.

His temper-odd how he hadn't felt it until this very moment-flared as the third year fondled her breasts, hiked up her dress, and reached for her panties. By then his blood-or what constituted as blood in this body, was boiling at a feverish pitch. _Observe._ His mind demanded coldly uncaring of the situation. _Act._ His heart insisted. The latter won in a landslide. He was already moving-standing on the rootopf almost before he knew what was happening, his feet effortlessly finding their place only a few yards away from the conflict, alighting in plain sight for perhaps the first time since he'd begun his mission.

"Step. Away."

Needless to say, his prescence caused quite a stir.

Satellizer didn't know what she was looking at. He looked like a boy, but no boy should be able to stand in a freezing field unaffected. But here he was, someone she did not know. Her heart hammered like the drums of a great hunt, out for her blood, and she could barely find it within herself to speak. But she was the first to react to his sudden prescence.

And speak she did.

"Eh? Who're you...?"

His gaze turned slightly, registering her. No words were said.

Kazuy was slightly less coherent.

"Huh?"

Naruto ignored him, but not the tethers of green-blue energy twining around his boots. He reached down and roughly hauled her upright, dragging her to her feet. She flushed, almost cringed at the contact, but in spite of the swift, jerky movements, he didn't do anything else to her. Blue and gold eyes drilled into her, rooting her. Almost without hought, a heel stomped down imperiously, nullifying the effect as effortlesly as one would breathe. Just like that, she could move again.

"Stay." a rough voice issued forth from his throat. Numbed, she managed a nod.

"Who the heck is that?" Kaho whispered to Arthur from their hiding place-to which the first year merely shrugged and crouched down even further. "Oh." a blink. "He shouldn't be able to do that...?!" She ducked down a bit as the blond turned, his gaze sweeping over them before locking onto Miyabi.

He blamed them not for their fright. In his mind's eye Naruto was sure he struck a terrifying sight for everyone involved in this; body wrapped in black, a right arm completely sheathed in ebon bandages, eerie eyes leering furiously at the bluenette responsible for his forced intervention. To her credit, the Pandora didn't squeal and soil herself like he'd thought she would. No. She had the audacity to smirk, regarding him as little more than a mote in the eye. She'd no idea of what was about to befall her.

"Ara, what do we have here?" Miyabi purred. "It looks like an intruder...

**"Miyabi Kannazuki**," he rumbled quietly, the flat voice of his monotone ringing across the open rooftop. "Pandora. Third-Year. Also known as the Limiter Glutton. Threat assesment...weak." In the same instant that he spoke he twisted aside, a dagger flying harmlessly past his visage. Mismatching eyes regarded her with cold curiosity. "Addendum. Ill-temperment. Has outward beauty but is inwardly ugly." He wasnt sure what caused him to say those words, what prompted him to rile her so. "Overall assesment_...bitch." _Regardless, the words produced the desired effect.

"What did you call me?!"

Her knife carved through empty air- touching only the breeze as he drifted around it effortlessly, gliding backwards in retreat. His boot shot out like greased lightning and aimed for her jaw, only to find a forearm thrust between him and his mark. Hmm. Seemed her relfexes were a bit better than he'd initially assumed. Somewhere in the dark corridors of his soul, he felt a touch of exictement.

"Deploying Counter Measure One."

His arm shifted, bristling with crimson stigmata. Red light bloomed from it, forming a monstrous zanbato, the handle of which fell into his hand. Black and doubled bladed, as large as he was tall, it sank into the rooftop as swiftly as it had been summoned, nearly burying itself to the shaft.

"Oh?" Miyabi scoffed at this. "And what are you going to do with that sword? There's no way you can fight with a weapon like...that?"

Her words ended in a tiny squeak of fear as the blond moved. Then -to her infinite dismay- he reached down and yanked this ungodly weapon free, hoisting it high as though it weight no more than a feather. To the horror of all present, he started forward. _Click._ No word was offered as his boots dragged across the ground. He simply began walking, uncaring as her limiters new freezing field reached out in a desperate attempts to restrict his movements.

"Target acquired. Will exterminate with extreme prejudice."

"What are you?!"

_...no data available."_

There was another, quiet click as his booted feet flew free from the pavement, punctuated by a sudden rush of wind. And he was gone. Miyabi started, instinctively raising an arm in defense of the unexpected technique and the sheer speed behind it. _Accel?!_ _But that's impossible! He's not a Pandora! _In an instant, he was both upon and past her. He reappeared less than a foot away from the nearest limiter, his body coiled and ready to spring forward at the shocked student.

Too late she turned, realizing she wasn't his target.

Poor boy, he didn't even have a chance to scream before his left and right arms dropped from his body, twitching to the ground. His second fared little better, succumbing to a lunging stab that all but bifurcated him, that black blade staining once more in a great gout of gore. The third tried to turn and run, only for a fist to place itself in the face of the unprepared limiter, the whirling roundhouse punch sending him sprawling into his companions. He swung once, twice, thrice, each blow leveling her limitters, shattering their bodies and bones as though they were made of glass.

Then he turned on her.

_'No!'_

Reacting quickly to this Miyabi blasted backwards in a brief and blinding flash of Accel, desperately trying to put up some distance between the stranger and herself until she could figure out what to do next. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! He was a guy! He shouldn't be able to use a volt weapon! He shouldn't be able to use accel! He shouldn't-

ZIP!

Naruto's form, as if omnipresent, appeared directly in her path. Miyabi's jaw dropped, aghast at the man's new speed. She quickly took off in the opposite direction as fast as she could. Effortlessly, it seemed, the blond made another jump and intercepted her. Those eerie eyes held her. Riveted her. The Pandora shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Subject hostile." he mused aloud, turning aside. "Lethal force neccessary."

"Shut up!"

Sparks erupted around her hands as she summoned a pair of daggers to her hands and charged, smashing into him with a barrage of powerful slashes and kicks. The captive audience could just hear a tiny rumble; only Satellizer could even make out the individual blows.

But to Naruto, they were coming in slow motion. Every move Miyabi made was calculated, assesed, and picked apart with ease. His hand whizzed and whirred through the air, the large blade effortlessly blocking each strike, interposing itself between him and physical harm with the occassional crackles of electricity. After a few moments of this, he simply dropped his hands and let the blows make contact. Miyabi might as well have been a little girl smashing her weapons against the side of a building for all the damage she did. Finally she retreated, gasping.

"How...did...you—"

WHAP. The blond's hand flicked outward, catching Miyabi in his side in a knifing motion. The impact flung her down in a perfectly straight line into the fence of the rooftop, well past where a fearful Arthur and Kaho all but cowered. The former yelped at the impact. The whole building shook. And still she hung there, he mouth hanging open, lips parted to form a small, round O of surprise. He made a sharp gesture with his hand and she found herself yanked forward, her neck hauled into his hand. There was a silence.

"Sto=

Concrete broke before her back as he slammed her down, shattering her spine. Pure agony raced up her back. Despite the pain, despite the agony, she still managed to find her voice.

"Stop," she begged anew, tears welling in her eyes. "Please...

"Disgusting." the word tore from his lips with a feral growl as he advanced on her. "Filthy. Unclean!" He struck at her with frightening dispassion, his weapon plunging through her stomach and her chest, all but carving a bloody trench through her stigmata and flesh side in a shower of gore. So large was the weapon that the hapless pandora found herself completely frozen, unable to even make the tiniest of moves. Numb, she quietly flopped to the floor, dimly registering the slight turning of the blade.

"Terminating!"

Blood spattered as his weapon sank through flesh and then the concrete beneath it-drilling her into the very building itself. Miyabi vomitted blood. Naruto was minutely aware of shouts of panic ringing in his ears, but it all sounded so far away-everything was muffled in his mind. There was only the rage. It consumed him and flowed through him, empowering him. Miyabi tried in vain to beg, but he roared at her and she fell silent with a tiny whimper of fear. Twisting the blade in the wound, he prepared to finish the pitiful pandora-

And the rooftop door flung itself open.

That was when he saw her. Chiffon Fairchild. Danger! Danger! _Danger!_ Every fiber of his being tensed in preparation, warring between fight or flight as he laid eyes on her. A being equal or greater to the level of power he could command - a monster hidden behind a meek facade. He wasn't prepared. Wasn't ready. Her prescence snapped him back to the present like a slap to the face. Fight or flight warred within him and this time it was the latter who succeeded.

"Threat level: Extreme! Retreat!"

**A/N: There we go! We've covered two episodes in the span of this chapter, gotten a look at Naruto's humanity underneath it all, and FINALLY, we see that he is not a force to be trifled with. Anger him and you may as well sign your death warrant, ya know? I took great pleasure in omitting Kazuya in this chapter-I bloody despite that little shit because lets face it; he's less than useless even at his best. Alright, rant over! The two of us worked uber hard on this!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas from Bioshock...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! **

**(Preview)**

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Naruto turned slowly at the girl's, eyes narrowing. He'd been discovered. Again._

_"Exterminate!"_

** R&R!**


End file.
